Quand le passé refait surface
by yaonne-san
Summary: Et bien un des héros de saiyuki se retrouvera devant un passé qu'il aurait voulu oublié ( fic complète )
1. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenu dans mon cauchemar

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesan@yahoo.fr  
  
Genre : Angst , occ , yaoi  
  
Couple : Je verrais au fur et à mesure  
  
Disclamer : Les personnage de saiyuki ne sont pas à moi ! Voilà Sanzô t'es content ?  
  
Sanzô : Hm .  
  
Résumé : Le passé d'un de nos héros revient à la surface et ce n'est pas pour lui plaire .  
  
Chapitre un : Bienvenu dans mon cauchemar .  
  
L'enfant courrait , essayant d'échapper à la cruauté des enfants de ce village . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait il pas qu'il reste avec eux ? Il se sentait si seul depuis que ... Non il ne fallait pas penser à ça , si il y pensait il pleurait et il ne pourra pas s'arrêter . Il devait plutôt penser à un moyen de survivre . Même s'il n'avait que douze ans il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller , il devait être fort . Mais en même temps il était si seul . Si seulement oniisan était là . A la pensée de son frère l'enfant ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps . Tout était de sa faute il le savait et s'il mourrait de faim c'était parce que c'était sa punition pour être venu au monde , il n'aurait jamais dû naître , sa mère le lui avait dit souvent . Sa mère ! C'était aussi à cause de lui si elle était morte . Il n'a su qu'apporter le malheur , pas étonnant qu'on ne voulait pas de lui . Même son frère l'avait abandonner . L'enfant à cet autre souvenir sanglota encore plus fort .  
  
Une voix : Eh petit ! Tu es trop grand pour pleurer tout seul .  
  
Le gamin se frotta les yeux , et les yeux sec il regarda l'inconnu . On pouvait voir que c'était un monstre comme son frère car comme lui il avait de grande oreilles comme les elfes , des ongles long mais surtout il avait des marques sur son visage .  
  
L'inconnu : Et bien dis moi petit t'es tout seul ?  
  
Le garçon : Hai .  
  
L'inconnu dévisagea le jeune garçon . Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans , ses yeux et cheveux rouge sang montrait que c'était un tabou et il avait un corps assez frêle presque androgyne . Le monstre souriait sadiquement , les enfants tabou étaient très rare et celui-ci était remarquablement beau , qui plus est sa cicatrice au visage lui donnait un plus .  
  
Le monstre : Dis moi gamin , c'est quoi ton nom ?  
  
Le garçon : Sa Gojô  
  
Le monstre : Que dirais tu de venir avec moi ? Je te donnerai à manger et de nouveux vêtements .  
  
Gojô réfléchit à toute vitesse , il avait faim certes mais le sourire de l'inconnu ne lui disait vraiment rien . Qui devait il écouter ? Son estomac ou sa raison ? Le bruit que fit son estomac répondit à sa question . Il suivit donc l'inconnu . Arriver dans la demeure du monstre qui ressemblait à un hôtel , gojô fut nourris , puis le monstre le lava . Gojô fronça les sourcils , il était assez grand pour se laver tout seul , et puis les mains de ce type restait assez longtemps dans certaines parties de son corps . Le bain fini le monstre le changea et ne cesser de le frôler . Les vêtements qu'on lui donna étaient assez ample et un peu trop large pour son petit corps . Le monstre le regarda d'un air assez satisfait Gojô et l'emmena dans une des chambre où se trouvait un autre monstre .  
  
Le monstre : Voilà ton premier client ! Tâches de le satisfaire !  
  
A ces mots il poussa l'enfant apeuré vers l'autre monstre . Lorsque la porte de la chambre se ferma celle de son esprit s'ouvrit .  
  
Gojô se réveilla brusquement , les yeux hagards ne sachant plus où il se trouvait . Puis petit à petit il se calma . Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar , maintenant il était à l'abri . Loin de tout ça . Le tabou hésitait soit il se rendormait au risque de refaire ce cauchemar soit il passait une nuit blanche . Il choisit la deuxième solution . Tout sauf revoir ces images . Il passa donc à fumer clopes sur clopes en attendant que les autres se réveillent . Le lendemain il fit devant les autres comme si de rien n'était .  
  
Goku : Petit déj !  
  
Goku attendit une réaction de la part du kappa pervers qui ne vint pas . D'habitude Gojô aimait bien l'embêter quand il parler de manger . Hakkai et Sanzô le remarquèrent aussi . Qu'avait donc Gojô ?  
  
Sanzô : Hakkai ?  
  
Hakkai : Hai ?  
  
Sanzô : Trouves nous un village ! Il est hors de question que je passe une autre nuit dans la voiture et supporter les ronflements de Goku .  
  
Goku : Eh ! Je ne ronfle pas !  
  
Sanzô : Si baka tu ronfles !  
  
Goku : Eh Gojô ! Dis lui que je ronfle pas !  
  
Mais Gojô garda le silence un long moment puis reprit ces esprits . Ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé qu'il va aller mieux .  
  
Gojô : Bien sûr que tu ronfles baka , presque aussi fort que Sanzô sama .  
  
Aussitôt il vit qu'on le menaçait avec un revolver .  
  
Gojô avec un grand sourire : Ai rien dit .  
  
Sanzô rangea son arme et fit tout pour dissimuler un sourire . Il préférait lorsque le demi-monstre était comme ça . Hakkai alla dire quelque chose mais le regard noir de Sanzô le dissuada .  
  
Hakkai : Eh bien dragon blanc , allons chercher ce village pour Sanzô sama .  
  
Après une réponse de la jeep ( oui oui je vous jure elle parle ) ils se mirent en route . Le voyage se passa comme d'habitude Goku et Gojô se disputant et Sanzô qui les calmaient à coup de baffeur non sans oublier Hakkai qui en souriant disait " Quelle bonne journée ". Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village chacun reprirent ses bonnes habitudes . Goku réclama à manger , Gojô voulait des filles et Sanzô des clopes . Hakkai le plus responsable du groupe voulait d'abord chercher un hôtel pour la nuit . On procéda donc ainsi , on trouve l'hôtel , on mange puis chacun fait ce qu'il veut . Ils trouvèrent le gîte et le couvert au même endroit . Ils prirent des chambres individuelles Sanzô désirant dormir seul . Après avoir pris possession de leurs chambres ils descendirent manger . Comme d'habitude Goku commanda toute la carte . Et c'est une très jolie serveuse qui leur apporta leur repas . Gojô allait la draguée (pour changer) lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un autre client . Les mains de Gojô tremblèrent . Non c'était impossible , pitié faites que ce ne soit pas lui ! Sanzô et les autres le regardèrent intriguer .  
  
Goku : Qu'est ce que t'as Gojô ? T'en fais une tête !  
  
Gojô voulait lui répondre mais il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de ce type , il était comme paralysé .  
  
Sanzô : On peut savoir ce qui te prends baka ?  
  
D'accord Sanzô n'était pas très diplomate sur ce coup .  
  
Hakkai : Gojô ?  
  
Gojô : Je ... je vais aller faire un tour .  
  
Tous le regardèrent partir sans faire un geste trop ahuris pour ça . Ils ne remarquèrent pas que le client qu'avait fixé Gojô était aussi sorti de table . Une fois dehors Gojô marcha au hasard , essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait rêver . Le client du restaurent était un humain pas un monstre donc ça ne pouvait pas être lui , n'est ce pas ? Mais au fond de lui Gojô savait que c'était bien lui . Ce sale type qu'il haissait plus que tout .  
  
Une voix : Et bien Gojô tu es devenu un beau jeune homme !  
  
Gojô se retourna pour faire face au type du restaurent .  
  
Gojô : Qu'est ce que vousme voulez ?  
  
Le client : Ne me dis pas que tu m'a déjà oublié ? Oh c'est vrai je porte des régulateur de force , attends je les enlève .  
  
Il retira donc une boucle qui ornait son oreille . Et ainsi repris toutes les caractèristiques d'un monstre .  
  
Le monstre : Tu me reconnais maintenant ?  
  
Gojô : Tem Poo !  
  
Le monstre souria sadiquement . Il s'avança lentement et Gojô ne chercha pas à s'enfuir bien trop terrorisé pour cela . Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler . Le monstre lécha les larmes puis embrassa violemment Gojô .  
  
Tem Poo : N'oublie pas tu es à moi !  
  
Puis il s'en alla non sans avoir promis à Gojô qu'ils se reverraient très prochainement .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Je sais c'est court , mais c'est pour mettre en place l'intrigue .  
  
Sanzô : Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme !  
  
Yaonne lui tirant la langue : On t'as rien demandé !  
  
Gojô : Yaonne ! c'est quoi cette enfance pourrie ? Déjà qu'en tant qu'enfant tabou je suis pas gâté .  
  
Yaonne : Et encore t'as rien vu .  
  
Gojô : Je la sens mal cette histoire , je la sens vraiment mal .  
  
Yaonne : ^________^ Reviews onegai ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : One scar in my soul

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Misao girl : Et oui ce pauvre gojô va déguster quant aux couples surprise ^__^  
  
DarkGabrielle : Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^  
  
Anonyme : Navrée que cela ne te plaise pas , bon et bien ne lis pas la suite.  
  
Sahad : Arigato pour ta review c'est très sympas ^__^  
  
Mellyna : Et oui cela me plait beaucoup de martyriser mes personnages préférés , je suis une vrai sadique . Faut dire qu'en lisant yami no matsuei et comte caine je deviens de plus en plus cruelle ! Hi! Hi! Hi! ^_____^  
  
Gojô : Je suis d'accord avec l'anonyme ta fic est merdique !  
  
Hakkai : Gojô je pense que tu devrais retiré ce que tu as dit !  
  
Gojô : Et en quel honneur ?  
  
Sanzô : Les deathfics tu connais ?  
  
Gojô : Oups !  
  
Goku : Baaakaaa !  
  
Gojô : Qui tu traites de baka con de singe !  
  
Goku : Je suis pas un singe !  
  
Gojô : Non t'es juste un con !  
  
Goku : Au moins moi je pleure pas comme une fillette !  
  
Gojô : RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !  
  
Goku : Fillette ! Fillette !  
  
Sanzô : URUSEI OU OMEA O KOROSU !  
  
Goku et Gojô : _______________________________  
  
Hakkai avec un petit rire nerveux : Je pense qu'ils ont compris Sanzô ^^  
  
Sanzô : Bien ! Quant à toi Yaonne au boulot !  
  
Yaonne : Et là je ne suis pas ta bonne ( flingue de Sanzô ) Très bien j'ai pigée !  
  
Chapitres deux : one scar in my soul !  
  
Sanzô : K'so mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! Ca fait des heures que ce kappa est parti !  
  
En effet après avoir brusquement quitté la table Gojô n'avait toujours pas réapparut .  
  
Goku : Il est sûrement parti draguer !  
  
Oui , cela ne peut être que ça ! A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient dans une ville ce kappa pervers en profitait pour aller draguer . Pas de quoi s'inquiétait .  
  
Sanzô d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent : Après tout qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut je m'en fous ! Bon je vais prendre l'air !  
  
Goku : Je peux venir ?  
  
Hakkai : Tu ne préférais pas m'aider pour les courses , j'ai beaucoup de chose à porter !  
  
Goku avec des étoiles dans les yeux : Chouette !  
  
Hakkai : Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sanzô ?  
  
Sanzô : J'ai plus de clopes !  
  
Hakkai : Aller viens Goku ^__^  
  
Hakkai parti donc faire les courses avec un Goku aux anges . Quant à Sanzô il voudrait mieux mourir que de le reconnaître mais il apprécia le geste d'Hakkai , en effet ce dernier avait compris que le moine voulait partir à la recherche de Gojô . Il passa donc deux bonnes heure à fouiller la ville de fond en comble . Et vérifia deux fois les endroits habituel où on pouvait le trouver c'est à dire les salles de jeux . Mais il n'était nul part et plus la nuit avançait plus l'inquiétude de Genjô Sanzô grandissait . Où était il donc passé ? Il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'il aperçut dans une ruelle une silhouette recroquevillée . Sanzô haussa les épaules et voulu continuer son chemin mais quelque chose lui disait d'aller vers cette personne . " K'so " pensa Sanzô " Je fais pas dans le social ! Alors qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? " Pourtant Sanzô continua de s'approcher et lorsqu'il fut assez près il reconnu le propriétaire de ces cheveux couleurs rouge sang .  
  
Sanzô : Gojô ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
  
En effet c'était Gojô . Après sa rencontre avec Temp Poo Gojô était resté là , pleurant tout son soûl . Et maintenant l'image qu'il présentait à Sanzô était pitoyable . Il était assis , ses jambes tout près de son corps qu'ils retenaient avec ses bras . Il avait cessé de pleurer mais le contour de ses yeux était rouge . Sanzô était complètement perdu , c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le demi youkai dans cet état . Doucement il s'agenouilla devant le rouquin et d'un geste tendre pris le menton de Gojô pour lui faire relever la tête . Gojô surpris eu d'abord un mouvement de recul mais lorsqu'il reconnu Sanzô il se détendit . Il savait que le moine lui ne lui ferait pas de mal , que jamais il ne le blesserait .  
  
Sanzô d'une voix douce : Qu'est ce que tu as Gojô ?  
  
Gojô en hoquetant : Me suis fait jeté .  
  
Sanzô ne releva pas le mensonge , il ne voulait pas le brusquer . Un jour Gojô lui dirait la vérité mais il fallait lui laisser le temps .  
  
Sanzô reprenant son ton habituel : Viens maintenant Hakkai était mort d'inquiétude .  
  
Gojô fut quelque peu déstabilisé par le comportement du bonze . Ce type était vraiment lunatique , et pourquoi parle t'il seulement d'Hakkai ? Goku et lui ne se sont pas inquiétaient aussi ? Et pourquoi ressentait il de la déception ? Trop éprouvé par le retour de son passé Gojô remis ses interrogations à plus tard et d'un pas las il suivit Sanzô . Arriver à l'hôtel une forme aussi agile qu'un singe lui sauta dessus .  
  
Gojô : Goku descends !  
  
Goku : On peut savoir où t'étais ? T'as manqué le souper .  
  
Gojô d'un ton faussement joyeux : Contrairement à toi mon corps a besoin d'autres choses que de nourriture .  
  
En réponse Goku grommela contre un certains kappa pervers qui ne méritait pas que l'on se fasse du soucis pour lui . Hakkai lui regarda Gojô avec un air suspicieux . Il connaissait assez longtemps Gojô pour savoir quand il mentait . Il échangea un regard avec Sanzô qui secoua la tête en signe de réponse . Mieux valait laisser tranquille Gojô du moins pour le moment .  
  
Hakkai : Bon et bien au lit maintenant , demain on se lève tôt ^^  
  
Gojô d'un air embarrassé : Hm ! Hm ! Ces temps ci on pas eu très souvent affaire à des monstres , je pense que ....  
  
Sanzô : Je vois où tu veux en venir . Ils attendent un relâchement de notre part . Finalement il vaut mieux que nous partagions nos chambres . Goku tu vas dormir avec moi et toi Gojô avec ...  
  
Gojô en criant presque : Non ! Enfin je veux dire que ...  
  
Hakkai : Il vaut mieux que Goku dorme avec moi ! Sinon demain ton humeur sera exécrable mon cher Sanzô sama ^^  
  
Sanzô d'un ton ennuyer : Faites comme vous voulez .  
  
Hakkai partagea donc la chambre avec Goku et Sanzô avec Gojô . Aussitôt couché Goku se mit à ronfler et à ce moment Hakkai se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche au lieu de jouer les bons samaritains . Il passa donc la nuit à supporter les ronflements du singe . En se qui concerne les deux autres eux non plus ne passèrent pas une bonne nuit . D'une part parce qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir et que Sanzô détestait la pluie et d'autre part parce que Gojô était en proie à ses pires cauchemars . Il avait si froid , tellement froid et malgré les couvertures n'arrivaient pas à se réchauffer .  
  
Sanzô : Eh Gojô !  
  
Gojô : Hai ?  
  
Sanzô : Pourquoi tu dors pas ?  
  
Gojô : Et toi ?  
  
Sanzô : Pas envie .  
  
Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion .  
  
Sanzô : Viens .  
  
Gojô : Nani ? O_o  
  
Sanzô : J'ai horreur de me répéter .  
  
Gojô ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta sa couche pour partager celle de Sanzô . A peine allonger sur le lit Gojô se senti mieux . Pour une étrange raison il avait moins froid lorsqu'il se trouvait près du moine .  
  
Gojô : Dis Sanzô ! Pourquoi t'aimes pas la pluie ?  
  
Sanzô ne répondit pas tout de suite puis à la surprise du métis il se mit à parler .  
  
Sanzô : La pluie me rappel de mauvais souvenirs . C'est un jour de pluie que mon maître a été assassiné .  
  
Il n'en dit pas plus mais c'était déjà beaucoup vu la personnalité taciturne du personnage . Gojô voulait lui aussi se confier pour lui montrer qu'il avait sa confiance mais quelque chose l'en empêcha . Si il lui disait la vérité ne le rejetterait il pas ? Voudrait il encore de lui comme compagnon de voyage ? Après tout c'était un enfant tabou , alors s'il apprenait qu'il avait été souillé , qu'il avait été un objet de plaisir alors .... alors ....Non il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller sinon Sanzô penserait qu'il était faible s'il ne le pensait pas déjà .  
  
Sanzô : Bon on a suffisamment parler , il faut dormir maintenant .  
  
Gojô acquiesça , oui il valait mieux dormir . Penser c'était se poser des questions , avoir mal . Et cette nuit là auprès de Sanzô Gojô oublia les cicatrices de son âme .  
  
A suivre  
  
Gojô : Que la personne anonyme revienne se manifester pour me débarrassé de cette folle !  
  
Sanzô : Urusei ! Baka tu as déjà oublié la menace du deathfic !  
  
Goku : Ouais Kappa pervers à ta place je me tiendrais à carreaux .  
  
Gojô : Mais ... mais elle a brisé mon image de marque et ma réputation alors !  
  
Sanzô : Et t'as pensé à la mienne ? Mais contrairement à toi je suis assez intelligent pour la bouclé !  
  
Hakkai : Après ces bonnes paroles reviews please ^^ 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Prise de tête

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Gabrielle : Trop drôle ta review , j'ai beaucoup aimé .  
  
Natth : Merci pour tes encouragements , je suis touché vraiment ! Ah et merci aussi pour ton mail cela m'a remonté à bloc .  
  
Kamara : Contente que cela t'ai plut ! Voilà la suite .  
  
Kazuya Minekura : Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'ai offensé je te présente mes excuses ! Pardonnes moi !  
  
Sanzô : Pourquoi tu t'écrases ?  
  
Yaonne-san : Et bien je reprend l'attitude de Sasaki . Rester courtois et poli en toute circonstance . Je trouve cette attitude trop classe surtout sur mon Sasaki chéri .  
  
Hakkai : Tout de même n'êtes pas un peu vexée ?  
  
Yaonne : Peut être si elle n'était pas seule à penser ça mais j'ai reçu plus de reviews d'encouragement que de critique alors je laisse dire .  
  
Sanzô : Pff!Fais comme tu veux c'est pas mon problème .  
  
Goku : Mais tout de même tu avais prévenu que si on a pas aimé le premier chapitre on était pas obligé de lire la suite .  
  
Hakkai : Hm ! Elle est peut être masochiste .  
  
Goku : Ca veut dire quoi masochiste ? Ca se mange ?  
  
Sanzô : Irrécupérable ! Gojô tu ne dis rien t'es malade ?  
  
Gojô : Kazuya Minekura sauves moi de cette folle ! Elle ne respecte pas mon personnage !  
  
Sanzô : Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris ? OCC ou deathfic ? Bon mets toi au boulot maintenant Yaonne y en a qui attendent !  
  
Yaonne : Esclavagiste !  
  
Chapitre trois : Prise de tête .  
  
Tout les enfants étaient réunis dans le hall dans la maison de passe . ils faisaient nuit et ils étaient tous très fatigués mais n'osaient pas se plaindre. Tout ce petit monde n'étaient composés que de monstre de pur souche mis à part cet enfant tabou aux cheveux mi-long et qui avait une cicatrice sur son visage . Lui comme les autres enfant se demandait pourquoi on les avaient sortis de leur sommeil . Lentement sans se faire voir il s'approcha d'un autre enfant aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux verts avec des paillettes dorés . C'était l'un des favoris de Tem Poo et le seul ami de l'enfant tabou .  
  
L'enfant tabou : Eh ! Lei ! A ton avis qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Lei : Ah Gojô ! J'en sais rien en tout cas les adultes ont l'air d'être énervé .  
  
Gojô : Tiens t'as pas remarqué ? Y a pas Ping !  
  
Lei : Tu penses à ce que je penses ?  
  
Gojô : Je lis pas dans les pensées je te signale .  
  
Lei avec un ton menaçant : GOJO !  
  
Gojô : Ca va ça va je blaguais ! Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter maintenant ! Il s'est sans doute fait la malle ! Faut dire qu'il arrêtait pas d'en parler .  
  
Lei : Et tu penses qu'il a réussi ?  
  
Gojô avec un sourire ironique : Non mais tu veux rire ? On peut pas dire qu'il était discret . Il l'a même dit à ce bâtard de Lin ! Ce sale cafteur .  
  
IL était de notoriété public que Gojô haissait Lin . Ce dernier s'amusait à lui crée des tas d'ennui depuis son arrivé il y a déjà de cela un an . A cause de lui il se faisait souvent battre . Une fois il a pas put marcher pendant trois jours mais cela n'avait pas empêché cette enflure de Tem Poo de le faire bosser . Lei allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque leur bourreau arriva avec un grand sac jeté négligemment sur son épaule droite .  
  
Tem Poo : Et bien mes chers enfants vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous êtes tous fait demandé n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Personne n'osa souffler mot .  
  
Tem Poo : L'un d'entre vous a essayer de s'enfuir et je dis bien essayer !  
  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus il ouvrit le sac qu'il portait . A la vue de l'intérieur chacun eurent des réaction différentes . Certains vomirent d'autres même s'évanouirent . Gojô et Lei quant à eux pâlirent mais gardèrent leur sang froid . Surtout ne pas montrer à ce salaud le moindre signe de faiblesse . Lin quant à lui arborait un petit sourire satisfait mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose rendre son dîner . En effet dans le sac il y avait les restes de Ping . Sa tête avait été décapitée et ses membres écartelés .  
  
Gojô en grommelant entre ses dents : L'ordure .  
  
Tem Poo : Souvenez vous ! Vous m'appartenez et cela à jamais !  
  
Réalité   
  
Gojô s'éveilla en sursaut le regard perdu . Où était il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit . Il allait s'enfuir de ce lieu inconnu lorsqu'une présence familière se rapprocha de lui . La chaleur de ce corps le remit en confiance , puis doucement le demi youkai se laissa aller à un sommeil sans rêve . Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux la silhouette à côté de lui se releva à demi pour mieux le regarder dormir . Il admira en silence le corps d'apparence frêle mais pourtant si fort de son amour secret . Il n'avait de cesse de caresser les cheveux aux couleur du soleil couchant . Ils étaient si doux , si soyeux qu'il avait l'impression de toucher de la soie . Il voulait tant prendre son compagnon dans ses bras , essayez de chasser les démons qui le poursuivaient . Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester à ses côtés et veillais sur son repos et aussi l'aimait en secret . Et dire que lui le grand Genjô Sanzô avait peur de ses sentiments alors que toute une armée de monstre ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid . D'un autre côté il avait si peur de souffrir comme lorsque son maître est mort . Qu'est ce qui était le plus douloureux ? Aimer en silence ou perdre l'être aimé ? Pour l'instant il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question . Oh ! Il pourrait demander à Hakkai mais il était bien trop fier pour cela . Sanzô soupira et se remit à contemplé Gojô toute la nuit .  
  
Mais Sanzô n'était pas le seul cette nuit là à penser à l'enfant tabou . Dans une autre chambre de l'hôtel Tem Poo attendait son heure .  
  
" Ainsi cette nuit je ne peux pas t'avoir ! Très bien Gojô mais sache que tôt ou tard tu me reviendras ! Personne ne réussit à m'échapper ! "  
  
Le lendemain lorsque Gojô s'éveilla il ne trouva personne . K'so où était passé Sanzô .  
  
Une voix : Tu cherches quelqu'un ?  
  
Gojô : Bon sang Sanzô où t'étais ?  
  
Sanzô : On est pas marié je te signale ! Et pour ta gouverne je suis aller acheté le journal . Maintenant dépêche toi de te préparer on a pas que ça à faire !  
  
Gojô d'une voix ironique : A vos ordres Sanzô Sama !  
  
K'so ! Ce bonze pourris ne changera décidément jamais . Lui qui pensait qu'après cette nuit leur relation serait un peu différente . Quel baka non mais quel baka ! Bah s'il veut jouer ce foutu moine ne sera pas le seul . Gojô prit donc la résolution de faire comme môssieur . Mais au moment où il sorti de sa chambre son regard croisa celui d'un être hais .  
  
Sanzô : Gouilles toi sale kappa !  
  
Voyant que ce dernier ne répondait pas à l'insulte il alla voir ce que son compagnon faisait . C'est pas vrai cet imbécile ne va quand même pas faire la tête .  
  
Sanzô : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Goj.... GOJO !  
  
Voyant la pâleur de son ami Sanzô se précipita vers lui .  
  
Gojô : Il était là ! Il était là ! Il était là ! Il était là !  
  
Une claque sonore fit cesser sa litanie  
  
Gojô : San ... Sanzô !  
  
Soudain sans laisser le temps au moine de réagir Gojô se jeta dans ses bras .  
  
Sanzô : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais reprend toi !  
  
A ce ton dur Gojô recouvrit peu à peu ses esprits . C'est vrai qu'est ce qu'il foutait . Lui Sâ Gojô , le dragueur impénitent , montrait sa faiblesse et sa douleur à Sanzô . Non ! Il devait se montrer fort car seuls les plus fort survivent .  
  
Gojô d'un ton faussement joyeux : Allons Sanzô prend pas la mouche ! Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter maintenant . Aller viens les autres doivent nous attendre .  
  
Et il descendit des escalier en sifflotant . Laissant un Sanzô songeur .  
  
" Qui crois tu abuser Gojô ? Quelque chose ou quelqu'un te fait peur ! Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? "  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard il descendit à son tour rejoindre ses compagnons de route .  
  
A suivre  
  
Sanzô : Tu fais dans le court où quoi ?  
  
Yaonne : Mais ...  
  
Sanzô : Essaye de faire plus long la prochaine fois .  
  
Hakkai : Reviews onegai ! 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Attaque surprise

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Natth : C'est vrai que ce cher Sanzô-Sama est aussi coincé que notre petit kappa , cela va s'arranger mais je ne sais pas quand . En tout cas merci pour tes reviews .  
  
Gabrielle : Je tiens à te remercier pour ta fidélité et pour tes reviews amusante .  
  
Onna Heera Bis : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris ma défense , cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir . J'espère que tu continueras à aimer .  
  
Chapitre quatre : Attaque surprise .  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le village et qu'ils roulaient sous un soleil de plomb . Depuis leur départ Gojô n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et Sanzô jetait des regards inquiet dans sa direction tout en faisant semblant de lire son journal . Mais qu'est ce que Gojô avait ? Sanzô n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'état du demi youkai , Hakkai avait aussi vu que son meilleur ami n'était pas comme d'habitude . Aucune blague vaseuse , aucune chamaillerie avec Goku alors que d'habitude il s'amusait à titiller leur plus jeune compagnon de route ( Enfin jeune il a tout de même plus de cinq cent ans qu'eux ) .  
  
Goku : Qu'est ce que t'as Gojô ? Depuis qu'on est parti t'as pas ouvert la bouche , tu es malade ?  
  
Hakkai souriait discrètement , Goku dans toute sa candeur venait de poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à lui et à Sanzô .  
  
Gojô d'un air faussement joyeux : Si on a plus le droit de penser maintenant .  
  
Goku : Et tu pensais à quoi ?  
  
Gojô : Aux femmes bien sûr aux femmes ! Tu sais au moins ce que c'est ?  
  
Goku : Eh ! Evidemment que je sais ce que c'est kappa pervers !  
  
Gojô : M'appelle pas comme ça con de singe !  
  
Goku : Tu préfères cafard rouge !  
  
Gojô : Tu vas morfler le singe !  
  
Et après d'autres insultes ils en vinrent aux mains . Sanzô d'exaspération mit sa main sur sa figure .  
  
Hakkai : Vraiment il n'y que notre Goku pour nous faire remonter le moral! N'est ce pas Sanzô ?  
  
Sanzô : Hm !  
  
Hakkai : Tiens une forêt ! Je pense que l'on devra bientôt marcher .  
  
Sanzô l'écoutant à peine : Hm !  
  
Le bonze allait se retourner pour faire taire ces deux imbéciles à coup de baffeur lorsqu'un gros rocher tombé de nulle part leur barra le passage .  
  
Une voix : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On vous tient Sanzô le chauve , le binoclard , le kappa et le singe !  
  
Tous : Ririn !  
  
En effet se tenait devant eux Kogaiji et sa bande .  
  
Kogaiji : Donnez nous le sutra du ciel maléfique et nous vous laisserons passer !  
  
Goku : T'en a pas marre de toujours sortir la même rengaine ! T'en penses quoi Sanzô ?  
  
Mais Sanzô ne pensait qu'à une chose , décollait de lui cette glue de Ririn . En effet dès qu'elle l'avait aperçue elle s'était senti obligé de grimper sur les épaules du moine .  
  
Sanzô : Non mais tu vas descendre de là ! Kogaiji viens t'occuper de ta soeur !  
  
Kogaiji voyant la scène ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer . Pourquoi sa soeur oubliait qu'ils étaient ennemis avec le groupe de Sanzô ?  
  
Kogaiji : Ririn qu'est ce que tu fous ? Reviens immédiatement !  
  
Ririn : Mais oniisan je veux encore jouer avec Sanzô le chauve !  
  
Kogaiji : J'adore ma petite soeur ! J'adore ma petite soeur ! J'adore ma petite soeur !  
  
Doku : Je crois qu'on a compris . Aller viens Ririn avant que ton frère perde tout ses cheveux !  
  
Ririn : J'arrive .  
  
Kogaiji cognant sa tête contre un mur : Elle me rendra chèvre !  
  
Yaone : Voyons Kogaiji-Sama calmez vous !  
  
Sanzô et ses compagnons assistaient consterné à cette scène , encore un peu et ils les oubliaient .  
  
Hakkai : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Sanzô : Laissons les régler leurs problèmes familiaux . Aller tous en voiture .  
  
Tous s'exécutèrent à part Gojô . Depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans cette forêt il avait senti une odeur familière qui pour une raison inconnue l'angoissait . Il ne senti même que Sanzô lui secouait les épaules . Ce dernier de plus en plus inquiet par ce manque de réaction se mit à scruter la forêt et à son tour senti une odeur .  
  
Sanzô : Ca pue le monstre .  
  
Kogaiji : Eh ! Reste poli !  
  
Hakkai : Je ne pense pas qu'il parler de vous Kogaiji-san .  
  
Goku : Ils sont huit !  
  
Sanzô : Des hommes à toi Kogaiji ?  
  
Kogaiji : Sûrement pas ! Mes hommes savent que vous êtes à nous .  
  
Doku : A votre avis ils en ont après vous ou après nous ?  
  
Sanzô : Les deux peut être .  
  
Etrangement Gojô resta muet lui qui avait toujours une de ses fameuses remarque à la bouche . Les yeux fermait il laissa sa mémoire lui faire rappeler où il avait déjà senti cette odeur puis tout lui revint en mémoire . C'était les hommes de Tem Poo . Ses chasseurs qui retrouvaient toujours leur cible , Les darks ! Huit frères ne portant que du noir , aussi féroce les uns que les autres bien qu'à côté de Tem Poo c'étaient de vrais enfants de choeur .  
  
Doku : Eh Gojô ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?  
  
Doku ne reçut aucune réponse à sa question , Gojô était à des années en arrière . Ses peurs d'enfant revenaient à la surface telle une mer déchaînée . Il savait par expérience que ces monstres étaient bien plus dangereux que tout ceux qu'ils avaient déjà affronter .  
  
Goku : Ils ont pas l'air de vouloir se montrer .  
  
Sanzô pour tout réponse tira vers l'odeur des monstres . Il su qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les atteindre par leur ricanement .  
  
Kogaiji : Tu ne perdrais pas un peu la main ?  
  
Sanzô : Ta gueule !  
  
Goku : Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour vous montrez ?  
  
Une voix : Nous n'avons rien contre vous en particulier . Livrez nous l'enfant tabou et nous vous laisserons partir !  
  
Tous regardèrent intriguer Gojô .  
  
Doku : Des ami à toi ?  
  
C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Gojô n'était pas d'humeur .  
  
La voix : Viens gentiment avec nous Gojô et tu ne partageras pas le même sort que ce pauvre Lei . Tiens attrape !  
  
Et automatiquement Gojô attrapa l'objet que le monstre lui jeta . L'objet avait les cheveux en bataille et des yeux vert pailletés d'or , l'objet était la tête de Lei .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Sanzô : Décidément tes chapitres ne sont jamais très long !  
  
Yaonne-san : Je sais je sais ! S'il vous plaît faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ! Please ! Please ! Merci d'avance . 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Séparation

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Gabrielle : Toujours aussi drôle tes reviews . Mais oui Gojô ce n'est que du cinéma , peut être même l'amour de ton Sanzô  
  
Sanzô et Gojô : YAONNE !  
  
Yaonne : Oups !  
  
J'espère que tu continueras à aimer .  
  
Misao girl : Arrêter comte Cain tu veux ma mort ? En tout cas je suis heureuse que ma fic et les couples te plaises .  
  
Kamara : Je sais c'est trop court ouin ! Contente que tu aimes mon histoire voilà la suite .  
  
Onna Heera bis : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand ils sont réunis tout les quatre surtout quand ils font équipes ce qui va dans cette histoire être le cas .  
  
A tous merci pour vos reviews cela me fait vraiment plaisir . Maintenant je vais faire les couples , il y aura du Yaoi et de l'hétéro .  
  
Couples : Sanzô Gojô , Kogaiji Dokugakuji , Hakkai Yaone  
  
Chapitre cinq : Séparation  
  
l'enfant s'extirpa de son lit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les cinq autres avec qui il partageait la chambre . Il tourna délicatement la poignée et retenu son souffle lorsque la porte grinça . Il se retourna pour voir si personne n'avait été réveillé par le bruit mais heureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas . Après être sorti il longea un long couloir sur la pointe des pieds faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer le vieux parquet. Arrivé devant la porte d'une autre chambre l'enfant mis sa main dans ses cheveux à la couleur du couchant . C'était leur seule chance il n'y en aura pas d'autre . Avec précaution il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers la masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui dépassait de la couverture . Le rouquin secoua doucement le brun , ce dernier une fois sorti des limbes du sommeil était sur le point de grogner son mécontentement mais l'autre l'en empêcha en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche . Le rouquin lui fit signe de le suivre et docilement l'autre enfant obeissa . Une fois sorti de la chambre le brun demanda des explications .  
  
Le brun : Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé Gojô ?  
  
Gojô : Ecoute Lei toi et moi on se casse ce soir .  
  
Lei : T'es malade ? T'as déjà oublié ce qu'il a fait à Ping ?  
  
Gojô : Ping n'était qu'un con . Et puis on est pas tout seul , tu te souviens de mon client d'il y a une semaine ?  
  
Lei : Celui qui avait une drôle de lance métallique ?  
  
Gojô : Ouais ! Et bien il m'a même pas toucher .  
  
Lei le regarda avec les yeux ronds .  
  
Lei : Portant il a bien payé . Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais ?  
  
Gojô : Me parler , il veut m'aider à m'échapper d'ici .  
  
Lei : Alors tu t'en vas ?  
  
Gojô : Oui et tu viens avec moi .  
  
Lei : Non , je refuse . Déjà seul tu prends des risque mais si je viens avec toi tu n'y arriveras pas .  
  
Gojô : On y arrivera ! Jamais je ne partirais sans toi ! On est ami oui ou non ?  
  
Lei : Les meilleurs ami .  
  
Gojô : Aller viens il nous attend dehors .  
  
Lei : Et s'il voulait la même chose que l'autre ?  
  
Gojô : J'y ai pensé mais ça m'étonnerais . ET puis j'ai besoin de croire encore aux adultes .  
  
Lei ne répliqua pas et suivit Gojô jusqu'à l'extérieur où ils trouvèrent un monstre aux cheveux de sable et aux yeux d'azur rieur qui resplendissaient la gentillesse .  
  
Le monstre : Voilà Lei je présume .  
  
Gojô : En effet .  
  
Le monstre : Allons y mon dragon blanc nous attend .  
  
Arrivé devant le dragon Lei hésita à lui monter dessus , Gojô voyant sa peur le serra par la taille .  
  
Gojô : Ne t'inquiètes pas , je serai là pour que tu ne tombes pas . A jamais nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre comme des frères .  
  
Lei rassuré grimpa suivit de près par l'enfant tabou . Leur sauveur s'assura qu'ils étaient bien installé pour faire voler son dragon . ILs volèrent durant plusieurs jour avant d'arriver à un village où monstre et humain se côtoyer mais Gojô était le seul enfant tabou et cela l'angoissait .  
  
Le monstre : Ne t'en fais pas petit , ici personne ne te fera de mal .  
  
Lei : On ne sait toujours pas votre nom .  
  
Le monstre : Appelez moi Sandy . Dis moi Lei tu as le même age que Gojô ?  
  
Lei : Ouais , moi aussi j'ai quatorze ans .  
  
Sandy en souriant : Suivez moi chibis , je vais vous montrez où vous aller dormir .  
  
Lei en serrant les dents : Nous ne comptant pas rester , et puis ne nous appelez pas chibi !  
  
Sandy : Tu es libre de partir mais sauras tu rester en vie ? Je vous propose d'apprendre à vous battre comme ça vous pourrez survivre .  
  
Tout en disant cela il se grilla une cigarette attendant la réponse des deux gamins .  
  
Lei : On fait quoi ?  
  
Gojô : Il a pas tort , on doit apprendre à se battre pour ne plus jamais être soumis .  
  
Lei : N'empêche je le trouve un brun arrogant , et Gojô tu m'écoutes ?  
  
En fait Gojô n'écoutait pas , il regardait avec un air admiratif toutes les femmes qui se pressaient contre le blond .  
  
Une femme : Sandy ce n'est pas gentil de nous laisser seules aussi longtemps .  
  
Une autre femme : C'est vrai , on s'est ennuyées sans toi !  
  
Sandy : Allons , allons les filles ne vous bousculez pas y'en aura pour tout le monde .  
  
Gojô : C'est décidé on reste , je veux connaître sa technique de drague .  
  
Lei secoua la tête avec un air désabusé , mais bon si cela faisait plaisir à Gojô il voulait bien rester aussi . Ils sont donc resté avec le monstre jusqu'à leur dix sept ans .  
  
Sandy : Voilà les gosses je vous ai appris tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir .  
  
Lei : Apprendre à Gojô à draguer , fumer et jouer aux cartes , ça va drôlement lui être utile .  
  
Sandy : Hey ! Je lui ai aussi appris à se battre , ce n'est pas de ma faute si contrairement à lui tu es aussi coincé .  
  
Lei : JE NE SUIS PAS COINCE !  
  
Sandy : Vous comptez partir ensemble ?  
  
Lei : Non , il veut aller vers le nord et moi le sud . De toute façon on doit se séparer pour faire nos preuves mais quoiqu'il arrive nous seront toujours comme des frères l'un pour l'autre .  
  
Gojô garda le silence , il ne voulait pas quitté son ami mais ce dernier était dans le vrai ils devaient refaire leur vie chacun de leur côté . Lorsque Lei le serra dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir aucune larme ne coula mais lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin il ne retenu pas plus longtemps ses pleurs . Une fois que les larmes se soient taries il parti à son tour de son côté emmenant la lance métallique que Sandy lui avait confié .  
  
µµµµµµµµµ Retour au présent µµµµµµµµ  
  
Gojô tenait maintenant la tête de son ami que la mort l'avait laissé les yeux grand ouvert .  
  
Sanzô : Mais qu'est-ce que ?  
  
Un monstre : Alors Gojô ta réponses ?  
  
Doku : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ?  
  
Gojô garda le silence , il avait le regard fixe trop fixe aux goûts de Sanzô  
  
Sanzô : Reprends toi baka , ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller !  
  
Goku : Tu leur a pris un truc n'est-ce pas ? Tu leur rends et ...  
  
Gojô : En hurlant : NONNNNNNNN !  
  
Un monstre : C'est ta réponse ? Tu en est sûr ? Très bien tu l'auras voulu .  
  
A peine venait il de sortir sa menace que huit monstres aux cheveux et yeux noirs vêtu de noir se montrèrent aux groupes de Sanzô et de Kogaiji .  
  
Ko : Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous en avez après ce minable ?  
  
Gojô ne releva pas ce qui surprit tout le monde .  
  
Le monstre : Mon nom est Shinigami et voici mes frères les envoyés de la mort , nous sommes aussi connu sous le nom des darks .  
  
Sanzô d'un ton cassant : Shinigami hein ! Et depuis quand des minables portent un si beau nom ?  
  
Shinigami : C'est vrai ce n'est qu'un surnom que je me suis donner ( Hisoka : C'est pas plutôt parce que l'auteur manque d'imagination ? Yaonne : Merci Hisoka c'est sympas Hisoka : De rien Yaonne : oO ) Mais tout comme le Shinigami j'apporte la mort ( Tsuzuki : Ouin je suis un meurtrier! Hisoka : C'est malin ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Tiens Tsuzuki un choux à la crème Tsuzuki s'arrêtant de pleurer : Merci mon Hisoka . Sanzô : C'est pas vrai pire que le baka saru ! ) Donnez nous Gojô et vous vivrez .  
  
Sanzô en sortant son flingue : Crève .  
  
Goku avec son Nyoibo : Venez bande de naze on vous attends !  
  
Hakkai préparant une boule d'énergie : Bien parlé Goku  
  
Ko : Voilà l'occasion de payer ma dette .  
  
Doku : Livrer mon frangin à des têtes à claques ? Vous rêvez !  
  
Ririn : Ouais Ririn va bien s'amuser !  
  
Yaone : Ririn-san .  
  
Shinigami : Alors c'est votre réponse ? Dis moi Gojô eux AUSSI ils t'apprécies ?  
  
Sanzô fronça les sourcils , qu'avait il voulu dire par là ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le demander à Gojô les darks fonçaient sur eux . Nos héros avaient du mal à riposter , leurs coups étaient d'une rare violence et faisaient preuve d'une grande dextérité . L'air de rien le groupe se scinda en deux , d'un côté il y avait Yaone , Hakkai , Ririn et Goku et de l'autre Sanzô , Gojô , Dokugakuji et Kogaiji . Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient séparer il était trop tard et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il y avait un épais brouillard qui n'était pas là il y'a même pas une minute mais étrangement les darks semblaient battre en retraite .  
  
Shinigami : Je te laisses un peu de temps pour réfléchir Gojô , le maître a beaucoup insisté pour te reprendre ne fait pas la même erreur que Lei .  
  
A ces mots lui et ses trois autres frères disparurent . Gojô tomba sur les genoux , jamais non jamais il ne sera libre . Kogaiji s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa par le col .  
  
Ko en secouant Gojô : Tu vas nous expliquer à la fin !  
  
Doku : Calmes toi Ko .  
  
Ko : Ririn et Yaone sont toute seules comment veux tu que je me calme ?  
  
Doku : S'il te plaît .  
  
Kogaiji obeit à son amant mais jeta tout de même un regard noir en direction de l'enfant tabou .  
  
Sanzô : Il est inutile de t'inquiétés comme ça d'une part parce qu'elles ne sont pas seules , il y a Hakkai et Goku avec elle et d'autre part parce qu'il semble que la cible soit Gojô .  
  
Doku : A ce propos pourquoi ils en ont après toi ?  
  
Gojô : Parce que je voulais être libre .  
  
A suivre  
  
Sanzô : Et l'impératrice de la flemme est ...  
  
Yaonne : La ferme Sanzô , je sais c'est toujours aussi court .  
  
Sanzô : A qui le dis tu !  
  
Hakkai : Reviews onegai . 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Confession

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Kira chan : Et bien merci beaucoup , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite .  
  
Selann yui : Vive les persécutrices de bishonens !!  
  
Kamara : Heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire .  
  
Gabrielle : C'est vrai qu'ils sont drôles nos shinigamis , en tout cas tes reviews sont toujours aussi marrantes .  
  
Sanzo : Au lieu de lui jeter des fleurs vient m'enlever ce foutu kappa .  
  
Gojô avec un sourire ravageur : Tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
  
Sanzo : Omae o korosu !  
  
Alia : Et oui c'est amusant de les torturer , en ce qui concerne le fait que Gojô aille se rendre et bien .... eh je vais pas cracher le morceau !  
  
Onna Heera bis : C'est vrai que c'est cool quand ils s'allient , en ce qui concerne le personnage de Sandy et bien je verrais au fur et à mesure .  
  
A tous , merci de me laisser des mots d'encouragements , cela me fait vraiment plaisir . Place à l'histoire !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Confession .  
  
Gojô se redressa puis alla s'adosser contre un arbre , il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer , les autres avaient le droit de savoir . Doku voyait bien que son frère en avait lourd sur le coeur alors il avança vers lui puis mit son bras autours des épaules de l'enfant tabou .  
  
Doku : Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire .  
  
Malgré ces quelques mots de réconfort Gojô ne se décida toujours pas , il leva les yeux en direction de Sanzo espérant y trouver du réconfort mais le moine ne montrait que de l'impatience .  
  
Sanzo : Tu vas te décider oui ? On a pas que ça à faire !  
  
Gojô fut blessé par les propos du blond , ne pouvait il donc pas comprendre que c'était terriblement difficile pour lui ? Qu'il avait peur de se voir rejetter par tous ? Que sa honte le brûler comme un brasier ardent ? Tout ça ne pouvait il pas le comprendre ?  
  
Ko : Tu vas parler oui ?  
  
Non il n'allait pas leur parler mais leur montrer ! Il s'écarta de son frère pour aller vers Sanzo puis lorsqu'il fut assez près il l'embrassa , ce n'était pas un baiser passionné et amoureux , c'était un baiser qui se soumettait à l'autre . Sanzo n'en revenait pas , il l'embrassait , Gojô l'embrassait . Petit à petit le moine senti qu'il dominait la situation et avait l'impression que son partenaire lui appartenait entièrement qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait . Se rendant compte de se qu'il se disait le moine se réveilla complètement , non il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça , il aimait le garçon aux cheveux rouge et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal . Brutalement il repoussa Gojô devant l'air ahuris des deux monstres qui décidément ne comprenaient rien .  
  
Sanzo : ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS BAKA ?  
  
Gojô un sourire ironique aux lèvres : Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contre pourtant .  
  
Sanzo : Gojô !!  
  
Gojô : Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi ils en avaient après moi non ?  
  
Sanzo d'un ton sec : Et tu nous as toujours rien dit !  
  
Gojô sur un ton cassant : Ma petite démonstration ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu veux des détails ? Très bien alors sachez qu'à l'âge de douze ans j'ai été recueillie par un monstre du nom de Temp Poo . Et j'ai put voir que je n'était pas le seul enfant qui avait été pris sous son aile , d'ailleurs tous étaient des monstres . Mais ne croyaient pas qu'il agissait par charité , ce ... ce type nous faisait travailler en tant que prostitués . Nous devions donner du plaisir à tout ses clients . Eh oui mon cher Sanzo tu as devant toi une poule ! Ton compagnon de route n'est qu'une put...  
  
Sanzo le fit taire en l'enlaçant dans ses bras , voulant le réconforter , lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul . Doku quant à lui culpabilisa , tout était de sa faute ! Il s'était enfui après avoir tuer sa mère car il pensait ne plus être capable de croiser le regard de son frère et voilà que maintenant il apprenait ce qu'avait subit Gojô après son départ . Pas de doute il ne méritait pas le titre de grand frère de l'année. Kogaiji senti le choc qu'avait subit son amant , mais ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider . Doku se retourna vers son petit frère les larmes aux yeux , il voulait être pardonner .  
  
Doku : Go .... Gojô je suis désolé , décidément je suis un bien mauvais grand frère .  
  
Gojô en criant presque : NON ! Ne dis pas ça oniisan , tu ne pouvais pas savoir . Je t'en prie ne pleure pas Jien !  
  
Doku le regarda fixement , Jien il avait dit Jien , ce qui signifiait qu'il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais .  
  
Ko : Bon maintenant qu'on sait tout on veut bien vous aidez et même avec grand plaisir mais je vous préviens , dès que cette histoire sera fini nous ferons tout pour récupéré le sutra .  
  
Sanzo d'un ton blasé : Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Pour le moment mettons nous à la recherche des autres , Goku risque de s'attirer encore des ennuis .  
  
A la référence du nom du singe le coeur de Gojô se mit à se serrer , il était jaloux de l'attention que porter le blond à ce baka saru .  
  
Gojô : Mais hakkai est avec lui .  
  
Sanzo fut un moment peiné que le rouquin parle du youkai , il savait qu'ils en un temps vécu ensemble et cela l'attristé . Mais entre un Hakkai tendre et attentionné et un Sanzo qui ne cessait de le frapper , l'insulter et lui tirer dessus il est normale qu'il préfère le garçon aux yeux verts . ( Plus ça va et plus ils sont compliqué ces deux là ) .  
  
Ko : Alors en route .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
De leurs côtés , Hakkai et les autres n'ont menaient pas large . Certes les quatre Dark s'étaient repliés mais ils avaient perdu les autres et cette purée de pois n'arrangeait rien . Le brun avait envoyé en reconnaissance Hakuryu mais était revenu bredouille et pour ne pas arranger les choses les deux enfants du groupe commençaient à faire parler deux .  
  
Ririn et Goku simultanément : J'ai faim !!!!!!!  
  
Hakkai et Yaone se regardèrent d'un air consterné , malheureusement ils avaient perdu leurs vivres sur le champ de bataille .  
  
Yaone : Comment on va faire ?  
  
A ce moment Hakuryu tira sur la manche d'Hakkai .  
  
Hakkai : Suivons le .  
  
Hakuryu les fit marcher dix bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre une rivière où les poissons étaient en abondance .  
  
Goku : Hakuryu t'es le roi des dragons blanc .  
  
Après avoir pêchés plusieurs poissons , Hakkai s'occupa du feu aidé par Yaone . A chaque fois que leurs doigts se frôlèrent la youkai ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir . Quant à Hakkai il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien avec elle . Cela ne lui était plus arriver depuis Kanon , c'était à la fois effrayant mais aussi si bon . Une fois qu'ils aient fini de manger les plus jeunes s'endormirent aussitôt devant l'oeil amusé de leurs aînés .  
  
Hakkai : Vraiment ! Ils se ressemble beaucoup ! N'est-ce pas votre avis Yaone-san ?  
  
Yaone ne répondit pas tout de suite trop occupé à regarder les yeux verts du jeune homme que la lumière du feu les faisaient briller de mille éclats . Puis se reprenant elle adressa un regard penaud en direction d'Hakkai .  
  
Yaone : Vous disiez Hakkai-san ?  
  
Hakkai en souriant : Rien d'important , nous ferions mieux de dormir nous aussi .  
  
Yaone : Oui .  
  
Hakkai : Demain nous continuerons nos recherches .  
  
Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit ils plongèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Pour le groupe de Sanzo c'était aussi l'heure de dormir , mais l'estomac vide . Doku et Kogaiji dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les deux autres dont cinq mètres les séparaient . Quelques part Gojô enviait son grand frère , il avait quelqu'un pour le réchauffer . Mais à peine ferma t'il les yeux qu'il senti une chaleur rassurante près de lui . Il se retourna et vit Sanzo .  
  
Sanzo : Ne me regarde pas avec cet air idiot ! J'avais trop froid !  
  
Gojô garda le silence pour ne pas briser ce moment , qu'importe les raisons du moine de tout façon il se sentait bien . Trop bien pour remarquer la présence de deux monstres dont l'un était shinigami .  
  
Shinigami : Hm c'est vrai maître Tem Poo il est très beau quand il dort .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Sanzo : Continue à faire aussi court et tu te feras des ennemis .  
  
Yaonne : Tu as toujours des mots aussi tendres toi .  
  
S'il vous plaît donner moi votre avis 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sentiments quand tu nous ti...

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Selann Yui : Ouin ! Je sais que c'est trop court mais contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite !  
  
Misao girl : C'est fou ce qu'ils sont compliqué ces deux la ! En tout cas merchiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de l'action est bien ....  
  
Onna Heera bis : Je pense comme toi qu'Hakkai et Yaone forme un joli couple , merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements .  
  
Mellyna :  
  
Père Noel : Ho ! Ho! Ho! J'ai bien reçu ta lettre ma petite Mellyna et comme tu as été une fille bien sage je t'envois ce petit cadeau pour les vacances .  
  
Yaonne menaçait par un gun : C'est pas vrai où il a eu ce flingue celui là !  
  
Sanzô : Je lui ai prêter en échange d'un nouveau baffeur .  
  
Yaonne : Sympas je te revaudrais ça !!!!  
  
Père Noel : Silence et au boulot il y en a qui attendent !  
  
Yaonne : Décidément faut jamais se fier aux apparences , qui aurait cru qu'un petit vieux rondouillard pouvait être aussi dangereux ! Mellyna je te revaudrais ça !!!!  
  
Gabrielle : MDR quand je lis tes reviews !  
  
Sanzô : Moi je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire , ATTENTAT A LA PUDEUR, SALE KAPPA TU VAS ARRETER OUI !!  
  
Gojô : Tu joues les vierges effaroucher mais t'es pas aussi innocent que tu veux le faire croire !  
  
Sanzô : OMAE O KOROSU !!!  
  
Kira chan 666 : Et bien pas de quoi et c'est moi qui doit te remercier , enfin c'est ce que je pense .  
  
Shaniane : Heureuse que tu aimes , j'en suis vraiment émue , quant à Yaone et Hakkai tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre dans ma fic mais sait pas encore s'ils vont concrétisé .  
  
Ko : Plus compliqué qu'elle tu meures !  
  
Kamara : Merci beaucoup de me suivre  
  
En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes mots d'encouragement .  
  
A tous : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela me touche beaucoup , gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Sentiments quand tu nous tient !  
  
A la pointe du jour Gojô se leva avec un sentiment de manque , il se retourna et comprit d'où cela venait , Sanzô n'était plus auprès de lui . Le demi youkai se leva à moitié et chercha du regard le moine pour le trouver une minute plus tard adossé à un arbre une cigarette à la bouche . Ses yeux violet avaient l'air d'être ailleurs plongé dont on ne sait quelle pensée . Peut être regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là et celle de l'hôtel ? A cette idée le corps du jeune homme se mit à trembler , il ne voulait pas que le blond lui dise que ce qu'il avait fait était une erreur , que cela ne voulait rien dire . Il décida donc de prendre les devants et alla voir Sanzô .  
  
En fait ce dernier se demandait juste comment protéger Gojô , comment l'aider à vaincre ses démons . Il fut tirer de ses réflexions par la voix du rouquin .  
  
Gojô : Hey Sanzô tu m'en passes une ? J'ai plus de clope !  
  
Sanzô machinalement : Vas chier !  
  
Gojô se crispa , alors il avait raison rien n'avait changé entre eux . Mais cela ne devait pas autant le surprendre , après tout qu'est-ce qu'il était par rapport à lui ? Par rapport aux autres ? Il n'était ni humain , ni youkai , il n'était rien , juste bon à servir de jouet c'est d'ailleurs ce que lui répétait sans cesse Tem Poo . Sandy avait eu tort .  
  
µµµµµµµµ Flash back µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Sandy et Gojô attendait le retour de Lei qui était allé faire les courses au village . Pour passer le temps Sandy avait sorti un jeu de carte pour faire une partie de poker menteur , et à la surprise du blond c'était le demi-youkai qui menait .  
  
Sandy : Et bien dis moi , tu apprends vite toi !  
  
Gojô rougissant d'embarras : J'ai un bon professeur .  
  
Le monstre souriait en retour puis pris d'une envie subite ébouriffa les cheveux à demi long du plus jeune .  
  
Gojô : Hey ! Je suis pas un gamin pour que tu fasses ça !  
  
Sandy : Excuse moi mais pour moi quinze ans fait encore très jeune .  
  
Gojô : Je suis tout de même un adolescent !  
  
Sandy en riant : Tu deviens de plus en plus susceptible ma parole , n'empêche c'est tant mieux cela prouve que tu as du caractère .  
  
Ils continuèrent à jouer en silence puis Sandy le rompit de nouveau , une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il connaissait les deux gamins et ne pouvait plus attendre .  
  
Sandy : Dis ! Pourquoi tu laisses pousser tes cheveux ?  
  
Gojô : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?  
  
Sandy : C'est pour dissimuler la cicatrice que tu as au visage ? Tu as tort je trouve que cela te donne plus de caractère .  
  
Gojô garda le silence pendant un bon moment puis se décida à parler .  
  
Gojô : C'est ma belle mère qui me l'a faite ! Parce que je suis le fruit coupable de l'union de son maris avec une humaine . Je suis un raté , une erreur !  
  
Sandy se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla près du garçon .  
  
Sandy : Ecoutes moi attentivement car je ne le répéterais pas , tu n'es pas une erreur , tu es Sa Gojô , un garçon insolent ayant un caractère de cochon mais surtout des amis qui t'aimes ! Lei et moi tenons beaucoup à toi et ceux qui te connaisses ne peuvent que t'apprécier . Tu joues au dur mais tu as un coeur gros comme ça et tu te mettrais en quatre pour tes amis. Bon maintenant je veux ma revanche !  
  
µµµµµµµµµµ Fin du flash backµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Mais tout ça c'était faux archi faux ! Il était sur que le moine ne l'aimait pas.  
  
Quant à Sanzô il regretta tout de suite ses paroles , il avait répondu sans réfléchir tant par habitude qu'autre chose . K'so comment il allait rattraper le coup ? Après un moment il sorti la dernière cigarette du paquet et la tendit à Gojô. Ce dernier surpris leva les yeux vers lui .  
  
Sanzô : S'cuse , je suis d'une humeur massacrante le matin .  
  
Gojô : Pour .... Pourquoi tu t'es levé ?  
  
Aussitôt le rouquin se mordit la langue , qu'est-ce qu'il avait à poser cette question , le blond allait sûrement se foutre de sa gueule .  
  
Sanzô : Hier soir j'ai senti la présence de deux monstres !  
  
Gojô : oO! T'es sûr ? J'ai rien senti moi !  
  
Sanzô : Il faut dire que tu n'étais pas en état hier soir ! J'ai donc décidé de faire le guet et comme à tes côtés j'était sur le point de m'assoupir j'ai préféré rester debout !  
  
Gojô le regarda les yeux ronds .  
  
Sanzô brusquement : Mais ne va rien t'imaginer surtout ! Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que ces idiots nous empêche d'avancer je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi !!!  
  
Le moine voyait bien que son camarade était un peu déçu , mais il avait peur de montrer ce qu'il ressentait . Peut être un jour trouvera t'il le courage ... Sanzô se rabroua mentalement , il n'y aura pas de peut être , Gojô était certainement attirer par Hakkai , pourquoi voudrait il d'un emmerdeur comme lui ? ( Je sais je suis cruelle )  
  
Sanzô : Allons réveiller les deux autres , on doit partir .  
  
Après que Kogaiji et Doku se soient levé ils continuèrent leur route deux par deux , Gojô avec son frère et Ko avec le blond .Et les deux groupes discutait à bâton rompus .  
  
Gojô : Dis Jien ?  
  
Doku : Ouais ?  
  
Gojô : Comment t'as su que tu en pinçais pour ton chef ?  
  
Doku : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?  
  
Gojô : Juste comme ça , vous paraissez si différent !  
  
Doku : C'est vrai mais étrangement je me sens bien avec lui , quand il est loin de moi je n'ai qu'une envie aller le chercher . Et quand on lui fait du mal j'ai envie de tout détruire ! Et toi que ressens tu auprès de ce cher Sanzô-Sama ? Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Gojô : Je sais pas trop , j'ai jamais aimé d'amour avant tu sais . POurtant quand il est près de moi je me sens en sécurité comme avec toi lorsque j'était gosse mais aussi très différent . Quand il montre de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre je sens mon coeur se serrer et j'ai la désagréable envie de chialer .  
  
Doku : Mon pauvre Gojô tu es bel et bien amoureux !  
  
Gojô : Mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance .  
  
De leur côté Kogaiji et Sanzô avaient presque la même conversation .  
  
Sanzô : Hey ?  
  
Ko : J'ai un nom je te signale !  
  
Sanzô : Ouais ! Ouais ! Voulais savoir , c'est du sérieux avec ton mec ?  
  
Ko : Pourquoi il te plaît ? Désolé tu devras te contenter du frangin !  
  
Sanzô : C'est pas ce que je voulais dir ... Hey ! Retires ce que tu viens de dire ! Gojô ne m'intéresse pas !  
  
Ko : C'est pour ça que tu le reluque à chaque fois que t'en a l'occasion ?  
  
Sanzô : Va te faire !  
  
Après quelques secondes .  
  
Sanzô : De toute façon c'est Hakkai qu'il aime j'en suis certain .  
  
Ko le regarda une lueur ironique dans les yeux , c'est fou ce que le bonze pouvait être bouché parfois .  
  
Ko : Dépêchons , je suis inquiet pour Ririn et Yaone .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
De leur côté Hakkai et son groupe venaient d'immerger du sommeil et après un copieux petit déjeuner dont le menu principal , ok le seul menu , était du poisson grillé .  
  
Après avoir mangé Hakkai jeta de l'eau sur le foyer puis leur fit signe de se mettre en route . Sans faire attention il prit la main de Yaone et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte en fut très embarrasser .  
  
Hakkai : Gomen nasai Yaone-san .  
  
Yaone lui sourit en retour et accentua la prise lui montrant qu'ils restent ainsi . Quant aux deux enfants du groupe , ils se disputaient gentiment pour savoir qui était le plus fort .  
  
Goku : C'est moi !  
  
Ririn : Non c'est Ririn !  
  
Goku : Je t'ai dit que c'est moi ! La preuve j'ai battu ton frère plusieurs fois!  
  
La youkai allait riposter lorsque le corps de Goku se tendit ce qui n'échappa pas au regard vert d'Hakkai .  
  
Hakkai : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Goku ?  
  
Goku : Sanzô ! Je sens l'odeur de Sanzô !  
  
Le saru était sur le point de courir en direction de l'odeur lorsque on lui envoya des shurikens .  
  
Une voix : Pas si vite mon petit .  
  
Quatre dark firent leur apparition .  
  
Un dark : Navré mais il vous ai interdit de les rejoindre !  
  
Goku : C'est ce qu'on verra ! Nyoibô !  
  
Armé de son bâton magique il attaqua . Mais son adversaire semblait plus rapide .  
  
Goku : Nyoibô grandis !  
  
Le dark para l'attaque avec facilité . Il ne fut pas le seul à se battre chacun de ses compagnon avait son propre ennemis et eux aussi semblaient dépassé .  
  
Yaone malgré ses astuces de ninja était celle qui semblait avoir le plus de difficulté et cinq minutes plus tard elle fut envoyé au tapis .  
  
Hakkai en criant presque : Yaone-san .  
  
Un moment inattentif à son propre combat le dark le blessa avec une épée. Furieux Hakkai libéra une boule d'énergie que l'autre évita sans problème .  
  
Goku l'air réjoui : Ils sont vraiment fort ! Pas comme les autres qu'on combat d'habitude .  
  
Hakkai : Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en réjouir !  
  
Hakkai se mit en position d'attaque mais les darks semblaient ne plus s'intéresser à eux .  
  
Un dark : Tout cela fut très distrayant , à la prochaine peut être .  
  
Ils disparurent devant l'air ahuris des quatre autres .  
  
Ririn : Pourquoi ils sont parti ? Je commençais tout juste à m'amuser !  
  
Goku : Hakkai je ne sens plus l'odeur de Sanzô !  
  
Yaone et le brun se regardèrent d'un air entendus , ce n'était qu'une diversion pour qu'ils ne rejoignent pas les autres .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Les quatre darks après leur mission repartirent voir leur frère aîné et leur chef .  
  
Shinigami : Alors ?  
  
Un dark : Mission accomplie .  
  
Tem Poo : Parfait ! Préparez vous , bientôt Gojô nous suivra ou il mourra après bien sûr m'être amuser avec ! Ha!Ha!Ha!  
  
A suivre  
  
Gojô : Yaonne Omae o korosu .  
  
Yaonne accroupis , traçant des ronds par terre avec un bâton et les larmes aux yeux : Sont jamais content , on fait son maximum et ils trouvent toujours de quoi se plaindre ! Ouinnnnnnnnn pourquoi mes bishonens ils ne m'aiment pas ?  
  
Gojô : Parce que tu leur fait une enfance pourrie , tu les traumatise physiquement et psychologiquement tu ...la liste est trop longue !  
  
Yaonne : Et alors ?  
  
Gojô en s'étouffant : Comment ça et alors ?  
  
Sanzô : Boucle la ! J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça !  
  
La vraie Yaone : Rviews onegai 


	8. Chapitre 8 : Comment faire face ?

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Gomen ! Gomen ! Pour cette longue absence !  
  
Gojô : C'est bizarre tu ne m'as pas manqué !  
  
Yaonne : Grrrrrr ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir un mort !  
  
Goku : Bakaaa !  
  
Gojô : C'est ma réplique Baka saru !  
  
Sanzô : vous allez la fermer ! Quant à toi Yoanne grouille toi pour répondre aux reviews !  
  
Yaonne : Ca va ! Ca va !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Selann Yui : C'est vrai , les bishonens sont rien que pour nous ! En tout cas je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise , bonne lecture .  
  
Onna Heera : Oui c'est vrai sur ce coup Ko est un vrai salaud !  
  
Ko : Vous allez arrêter de balancer des vacheries sur moi oui ?  
  
Yaonne : Mais j'ai jamais dit que t'étais impuissant ! Tu l'es ?  
  
Ko : Retenez moi où je vais la tuer .  
  
En tout cas Onna Heera j'ai hâte de lire ta fic sur Ririn et Goku !  
  
Ps : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tes encouragements !  
  
Kamara : C'est vrai que les mecs c'est compliqué , espérant que cela va s'améliorer .  
  
Sanzô : A qui la faute ?  
  
Yaonne d'un air innocent : Vois pas ce que tu veux dire .  
  
Sanzô : Je laisse tomber !  
  
Yaonne : Du moment que tu laisses pas tomber ton Gojô .  
  
Sanzo : OMAE O KOROSU !  
  
Yaonne : Des promesses toujours des promesses .  
  
Shaniane : Pitié ne me tues pas j'ai tellement de fic à écrire éwè  
  
Yaone : Voyant elle n'est pas si méchante la preuve elle m'a souris .  
  
Yaonne-san : Toi tu connais pas le sourire à la Hakkai , il est gentil innocent et tout et tout mais faut jamais se fier aux apparences .  
  
A toutes merci pour tous ces encouragements , gros bisous et bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre huit : Comment faire face ?  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heure que le groupe de Sanzô tournait en rond et toujours aucun signe des autres par contre depuis quelques minutes ils pouvaient sentir une présence ennemis qui curieusement ne tentèrent rien à leur encontre . Ils attendaient sûrement qu'ils baissent leur garde pour attaquer .  
  
Gojô quant à lui culpabilisait , tout était de sa faute il le savait . La mort de Lei , l'embuscade et maintenant son frère et l'homme qu'il aimait se trouvaient en danger . L'enfant tabou savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance , les dark et Tem Poo d'après ses souvenirs étaient bien trop fort , jamais ils ne pourront avoir le dessus . Peut être qu'il devrait se rendre , oui ça serait la meilleure solution . Le moine fixa étrangement Gojô comme s'il pouvait lire en lui puis sans qu'il s'y attende le gifla violemment .  
  
Sanzô : Je sais à quoi tu penses et je te l'interdis ! Tu m'entends baka ?  
  
Kogaiji et Doku les regardèrent sans comprendre .  
  
Gojô : Mais ils sont bien trop fort crois moi je sais de quoi je parle .  
  
Sanzô : Et tu veux te rendre sans te battre ? Tu as donc tellement peur ?  
  
Gojô en criant : OUI J'AI PEUR ! J'AI PEUR DE TE PERDRE ! PEUR QU'ILS NE TE TUENT !  
  
C'était sortis tout seul sans même y penser .  
  
Le moine resta un long moment abasourdis , ne trouvant plus ces mots .D'ailleurs qu'aurait il pu dire ? Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration surtout de la part du demi youkai . Gojô mal à l'aise devant ce silence s'enfuit en courant . Quel baka ! Non mais quel baka ! Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il lui dise ça ? Le blond devait le détester voir pire le mépriser maintenant .  
  
Après tout de quel droit pouvait il aimait un être céleste comme Genjo Sanzô ? Lui un enfant taboue doublé d'un prostitué .  
  
De son côté lorsque Sanzô se rendit compte que le rouquin avait disparus commença à sa manière à paniquer c'est à dire en insultant les deux autres.  
  
Sanzô : Imbéciles ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas retenu ?  
  
Ko : Doucement ! Je te signale que c'est ton manque de réaction qui l'a fait fuir .  
  
Le moine baissa la tête , k'so , c'est vrai il n'avait pas réagis comme il fallait mais il avait toujours étaient mal à l'aise avec les sentiments en particulier les siens .  
  
Doku : Et si au lieu de se disputer bêtement on partait plutôt à sa recherche avant que ce salaud de Tem Poo nous l'enlève .  
  
Les deux leaders ne purent qu'acquiescer , c'est vrai la priorité était de retrouver le jeune homme de vingt deux ans . Et de toute son âme Sanzô pria pour qu'ils arrivent à temps .  
  
Sanzô et les autres avaient bien raison de s'inquiété car dès que Gojô se soient enfuis les monstres se sont mis à sa poursuite profitant de l'aubaine , puis commencèrent à l'encercler . Au début le rouquin ne remarqua rien puis au fur et à mesure il senti leur odeur mais curieusement ne chercha pas à fuir attendant juste qu'ils se manifestent .  
  
Gojô n'attendit pas longtemps , Temp Poo escorter de Shinigami et deux de ses frères marchaient vers lui . L'enfant tabou se laissa tomber par terre puis sanglota , il était redevenu l'enfant d'il y a dix ans prisonnier à tout jamais d'un cauchemar éveillé .  
  
Tem Poo : Gojô ! Gojô ! Gojô ! Tu as été un très vilain garçon tu sais ça ! Toi et Lei vous m'avez fait beaucoup de peine , il faudra que tu trouves un moyen pour te faire pardonner .  
  
Gojô : Tu...Tuez moi .  
  
Tem Poo : Te tuer ? Voyons pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Par contre il faut que je te punisse .  
  
En disant cela il tapota son fouet accrocher sur sa ceinture de pantalon . Il fit un signe à ses subordonnés qui enlevèrent le haut du demi youkai . Une fois chose faite Tem Poo donna plusieurs coup , lacérant le dos et le torse de sa victime qui ne poussa aucun gémissement de douleur .  
  
Ne pas montré sa souffrance , qu'il lui faisait mal pour pouvoir garder un peu de fierté . Peu satisfait de n'entendre aucun cri , aucune supplication , le monstre s'accroupis près du jeune homme et le tira par les cheveux .  
  
Tem Poo : Je vois qu'avec le temps tu es devenu bien impertinent , mais ne t'en fais pas je vais arranger ça .  
  
En disant cela il se tourna vers ses hommes .  
  
Tem Poo : Vous avez fait du bon travail , vous pouvez vous amusez avec lui .  
  
Gojô vit avec horreur les huit Shinigami qui s'avançaient vers lui se délectant par avance de jouir avec lui mais au moment où l'un d'eux le souleva et le prit par la taille il fut pulvériser .  
  
Gojô se retourna et vit Sanzô avec son arme encore fumante à la main .  
  
Sanzô : La prochaine fois ne baisse pas ta garde baka !  
  
Ko : Je crois que pour lui il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois .  
  
Tem Poo : Ce n'est pas très gentil de nous interrompre , vous avez besoin d'une bonne leçon .  
  
Aussitôt les darks restant attaquèrent les nouveaux arrivants , et avaient sur eux un léger avantage .  
  
Ko : Sanzô je crois qu'il est temps que tu te servent de ton sutra quant à moi je vais faire appel à un shikigami ( en fait je tire ça de yami no matsuei , je sais pas trop à quel monstre kogaiji fait appel )  
  
Sanzô récita donc la prière anti-monstre mais curieusement cette dernière ne fonctionna qu'à moitié . Six des sept darks furent bel et bien détruit mais shinigami et Tem Poo était toujours debout . Kogaiji à son tour fit appel à son monstre mais fut détruit facilement par les deux monstres . Doku quant à lui aida son frère qui était en piteux état .  
  
Doku : Il faut qu'on aille les aider .  
  
Gojô : Imp...Impossible ils sont bien trop fort le mieux est que vous les laisser me prendre .  
  
Doku : T'as pas fini de dire des conneries ! Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Tu crois que c'est ce que Sanzô veut ?  
  
A ce moment précis Shinigami blessa Sanzô avec son sabre et ce dernier s'affaissa .  
  
Gojô en hurlant : SANZO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il se précipita vers le youkai tout en sortant sa lance et se mit à l'attaquer . Devant une telle violence shinigami ne put que reculer , il ne s'était pas attendu à cette soudaine attaque et au moment où il voyait déjà sa dernière heure arriver le rouquin s'effondra , Tem Poo l'avait assommé par derrière . Et sans que Kogaiji ou Dokugaiji puissent faire quoique ce soit ils disparurent tout les trois .  
  
Reprenant leurs esprits ils allèrent voir comment aller le moine qui avait été blessé au ventre . La blessure était large et il perdait beaucoup de sang mais étrangement il ne s'était pas évanouis .  
  
Sanzô avec une faible voix : Go...Gojô .  
  
Doku : Ils l'ont emmené .  
  
A cette nouvelle le blond fit mine de se relever mais il était bien trop faible.  
  
Les deux monstres ne savaient pas quoi faire , s'ils ne le soignait pas très vite le jeune homme aux yeux violet allait mourir . A ce moment précis ils entendirent deux voix très familières .  
  
Les deux voix : Hakkai j'ai faimmmmmm !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A suivre  
  
Sanzô : C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours court sur cette fic ?  
  
Yaonne : Mais euhhhhhhh !  
  
Sanzô : J'ai vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber sur toi !  
  
Yaonne en pleurant : Pour...pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?  
  
Gojô : Peut être parce que tu es trop sadique .  
  
Sanzô : Trop flemmarde .  
  
Ko : Baka !  
  
Hakkai : Voyons ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est folle .  
  
Yaonne : Euh ! Merci Hakka , enfin je crois .  
  
Hakkai en souriant : Mais de rien Yaonne-san c'est toujours un plaisir .  
  
Yaonne : Euh ! Oui bon ! S'il vous plait dîtes moi si vous aimez , merci d'avance . 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pas encore !

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Selena : Et bien merci et voilà la suite .  
  
Gojô : Dont on se passerait bien éwè  
  
Shaniane : Merci de me laisser un peu de sursis et merci de me laisser des reviews .  
  
Kamara : Toujours au rendez-vous hein ? Et bien voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras .  
  
Gabrielle : Va ne t'en fait pas , le plus important est que tu aimes .  
  
Gojô : Quand même Hakkai ça fait mal , je voulais juste prendre soin de mon Sanzô !  
  
Hakkai : Avec ce regard lubrique ?  
  
Gojô : éwè;;  
  
Warriormeuh : Et bien merci quant à ne pas être trop méchante avec Gojô et bien ..  
  
Ko : C'est beau de rêver , vue sa nature sadique !  
  
Yaonne : Mais euh ! Y a plus sadique que moi d'abord na !  
  
Sanzô : Ce que tu peux être puérile !  
  
Yaonne : Puis-je te rappeler que tu es blessé et peux succomber selon mon bon vouloir .  
  
Sanzô : K'so .  
  
Onna Heera : Oui c'est beau de les voir souffrir ! hi!hi!hi!  
  
Gojô : Toutes des barges .  
  
Ps : Mais oui à qui appartiennent ces voix ? éwè;;  
  
Viesca : Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise , arigato .  
  
Lirin : C'est vrai je suis parfois inhumaine .  
  
Gojô : C'est sûr !  
  
Sanzô : Baka ! Elle trouve ça inhumain que l'autre folle s'arrête là , elle ne parlait pas de toi .  
  
Gojô : On est entouré de sadique -w-  
  
Sanzô : Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarque ?  
  
Yaonne : On ne parle pas comme ça à son koi voyons .  
  
Sanzô tout rouge : URUSAI !!  
  
A tous merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragement , bisous et bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre neuf : Pas encore .  
  
Goku regardait d'un air inquiet le teint pâle du moine endormis . Par chance ils les avaient trouvé à temps et Hakkai avait put cicatriser la plaie mais le blond avait tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang , et comme si ça ne suffisait pas ils avaient appris que le demi youkai avait été enlevé . Toute à son inquiétude il ne remarqua pas le regard émeraude qui les fixaient lui et Sanzô .  
  
Hakkai aussi était soucieux , mais pas pour les même raisons , il savait que le blond s'en sortirait par contre il ne pouvait rien dire au sujet de Gojô . C'était son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas le perdre , il lui devait tout à commencer par la vie . Le brun poussa un long soupir intérieur et alla rejoindre le groupe de Kogaiji . Dès qu'il croisa le regard des deux hommes , son corps se tendit , les yeux de Dokugaguji semblaient perdu et on pouvait voir que son chef avait du mal à contenir sa colère .  
  
Hakkai : Pourquoi l'ont il enlevé ?  
  
La question semblait simple mais aucun des deux monstres ne voulaient y répondre .  
  
Hakkai : Pourquoi l'ont il enlevé ?  
  
Cette fois il avait élevé la voix ce qui fit sursauter Yaone , d'habitude le brun ne perdait jamais son calme ! Pourquoi un changement aussi soudain? Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux verts , elle comprit , Hakkai avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver au rouquin .  
  
Finalement Kogaiji décida de lui répondre .  
  
Ko : Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que nous avons intérêt de se mettre à sa recherche .  
  
Yaone : Mais Kogaiji-sama , Sanzô-san n'est toujours pas réveiller !  
  
Une voix : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?  
  
Les cinq monstres sursautèrent .  
  
Hakkai : Sanzô ! Tu ne devrais pas te lever !  
  
En effet le moine était debout soutenu par Goku .  
  
Sanzô : Je... Je vais bien .Ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui me forcera à rester couché .  
  
Hakkai : Mais ce n'était pas une petite blessure ! Tu as failli mourir !  
  
Sanzô : Que tu le veuille ou non j'irais chercher ce kappa et si tu tentes de m'en empêcher ...  
  
Sa voix était lourde de menace , à ce moment précis il tuerait tous ceux qui se mettraient entre lui et Gojô .( C'est beau l'amour ! Sanzô : Urusei ! On t'as rien demandé ! Yaonne : Pff ! ) Hakkai était sur le point de protesté lorsqu'il senti une main sur son épaule , c'était celle de Kogaiji .  
  
Kogaiji : Très bien , on y va !  
  
Et dans ce groupe trois prièrent pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Tem Poo regarda avec concupiscence le corps allongé de Gojô . Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience , et le monstre en profita pour le caresser . Le demi youkai étant torse nu se réveilla lorsqu'il senti le souffle du vent su sa peau .  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il constata est qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte puis remarqua qu'on caresser ses hanches .  
  
Gojô le poussa brutalement avec son genou et tenta de se relever mais on le retint par le bras . Il se tourna vers son autre agresseur et vit que c'était Shinigami .  
  
Shinigami : Non ! Non ! Non ! Mon mignon , j'ai perdu tout mes frères pour te récupéré , ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper comme ça .  
  
Gojô voulu l'assommer avec son poing mais remarqua que ses mains étaient entravées par des chaînes anti- monstre .  
  
Gojô : Lai...Laisse moi .  
  
En réponses le monstre lui sourit cruellement , puis le gifla de toute ses forces . Tem Poo qui s'était relevé le prit par les cheveux et caressa le cou du demi Youkai avec sa langue .  
  
Tem Poo : Allons ! Allons ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas rejoindre Lei où ce cher Sanzô-Sama .  
  
Au nom du prêtre les yeux de Gojô s'écarquillèrent , Sanzô non ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort ? Il n'en avait pas le droit !  
  
A ce moment précis il senti que deux corps s'étaient allongé sur lui , mais maintenant tout lui était égal , Sanzô était mort et son souhait était de le rejoindre au plus vite . Au loin on pouvait entendre des hurlement de douleurs lorsque les deux monstres profanèrent son corps .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Sanzô frissonna , il aurait jurer avoir entendu la voix de Gojô . Il toucha son front , il avait de la fièvre et voyait trouble . Goku regarda son tuteur d'un air inquiet .  
  
Goku : Nh ? Sanzô ça va ?  
  
Sanzô : Hn .  
  
Yaone : Voulez vous qu'on s'arrête un petit moment ?  
  
Sanzô : Lie .  
  
Il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer , Tem Poo était sûrement en train de toucher encore à Gojô .  
  
Hakkai : Sanzô ! Tu pleures !  
  
Le blond le regarda à demi furieux , a demi surpris , il n'a jamais pleuré et ne pleurera jamais mais lorsqu'il toucha sa joue constata qu'elle était mouillée .  
  
Doku quant à lui n'avait rien à envier au bonze , son corps tremblait sans qu'il puisse se contrôler . Kogaiji voyant ça le prit par la taille et tenta de le réconforter .  
  
Hakkai : CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !! VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QU'IL Y A ?!!!  
  
Hakkai fut le premier décontenancé par sa réaction , mais Gojô était son ami non ? Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait .  
  
Ko : Yaone tu peux nous chercher des vivres avec Ririn et Goku ?  
  
La femme monstre hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec Ririn et Goku . Une fois seuls , le monstre expliqua tout à Hakkai . Le visage de ce dernier vira à différente couleur , d'abord gris , ensuite rouge et enfin blanc .  
  
Kami-sama , comment de telles choses pouvaient exister .  
  
Hakkai : Et vous pensez que ...  
  
Il n'acheva pas sa pensée , c'était l'évidence même .( Hakkai : Avec un auteur aussi sadique éwè;; )  
  
Doku : Mais où peut il être ?  
  
Hakkai : Je suis sûr qu'avec l'odorat on le retrouvera Dokugaguji-san .  
  
Sanzô ne dit rien mais n'en espéra pas moins .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Gojô avait si mal , si mal et encore plus sale qu'auparavant . On n'avait même pas pris de le rhabiller , laissant son corps à découvert . Mais cela avait il encore de l'importance ? En fait à bien y réfléchir , non . Et avec un sourire ironique il succomba aux méandres du sommeil .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Sanzô : Et c'est tout ?  
  
Yaonne : T'es jamais content !  
  
Gojô : Retenez moi je vais la tué .  
  
Yaonne : Hakkai au secoure !  
  
Hakkai : C'est compréhensible qu'il vous en veuille Yaonne-san .  
  
Yaonne les larmes aux yeux : Mais ... Mais .... OUINNNNNNNNNNN !  
  
S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez ou pas arigato . 


	10. Chapitre 10 : Toujours là pour toi

Quand le passé refait surface  
  
Et après plus d'une semaine d'absence où...  
  
Gojô : Tu nous a pas du tout manqué !  
  
...J'ai eu le flemme d'écrire la suite ...  
  
Sanzô : Comme d'habitude !  
  
...Je reviens enfin pour...  
  
Gojô : Nous faire chier .  
  
Yaonne avec un regard noir : Continu comme ça et ton cauchemar ne prendra jamais fin ! Je peux caser Sanzô avec Ririn , ils s'entendent si bien!  
  
Gojô et Sanzô : Omae o korosu !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Gabrielle : C'est vrai c'est sadique de faire aussi court , gomen . En tout cas merci de continuer à m'encourager cela me fait toujours plaisir .  
  
Sanzô : Gab je chiale pas ! Oh et puis merde tout est de la faute de cette folle !  
  
Selann Yui : Et bien voilà la suite , et merci pour tes reviews .  
  
Recif : Pardon , c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont trop court , quant à ma cruauté vis à vis de Gojô et bien c'est parce que je l'aime bien .  
  
Gojô : Il faudrait revoir ta définition du verbe aimer .  
  
Onna Heera : C'est vrai ça pourquoi ils n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre ?  
  
Sanzô : Et elle ose le demander ?  
  
En tout cas merci de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews.  
  
Lirin : Merci pour tes encouragements .  
  
Gojô : Et Yaonne t'as l'air d'avoir eu une mauvaise influence sur elle!  
  
Yaonne : Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?  
  
Warriormeuh : Ouf tu m'en veux pas trop , voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeras .  
  
Kamara : Merci d'être là et bonne lecture .  
  
A tout le monde merci de me lire et de m'encourager ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre dix : Toujours là pour toi .  
  
La patience de Sanzô s'amenuisait de plus en plus , cela allait faire plus d'un quart d'heure que Yaone et les deux enfants étaient parti chercher des vivres , c'était quinze minutes de trop . Puis enfin ils revinrent , les bras chargé de fruit et de poisson .  
  
Sanzô : On y va !  
  
Goku : Mais Sanzô , on ne mange pas d'abord .  
  
Sanzô : Non .  
  
Ririn : Mais j'ai faimmmmmm !  
  
Goku : Moi aussiiiiiiiii !  
  
Sanzô : Urusai !  
  
Et sans plus écouter les plaintes des deux ventres sur patte il commença à s'éloigner suivit de près par Hakkai , Kogaiji et Dokugakuji . Les trois autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de les suivre .  
  
POV de Goku  
  
J'ai faimmmmmmmm ! Et Sanzô qui veut pas me laisser manger . C'est bizarre c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi inquiet .  
  
Goku : Sanzô !  
  
Sanzô : Hm ?  
  
Goku : Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi énervé ?  
  
Sanzô : Tu oublies qu'on a enlevé Gojô .  
  
Goku : Mais c'est un grand garçon ! Que veux tu qu'il lui arrive ?  
  
A ma question Sanzô se crispa , c'est sûr il y a quelque chose , mais quoi ?  
  
POV de Ririn  
  
Aie ! Mon estomac fait un drôle de bruit tellement j'ai faim . Peut être que si je demande à oniisan on pourrait s'arrêter pour manger .  
  
Ririn : Oniisan !  
  
Ko : Oui Ririn ?  
  
Ririn : On pourrait s'arrêter pour manger ?  
  
Ko : Désolé on a pas le temps .  
  
Ririn : Mais ...  
  
Ko : S'il te plaît n'insiste pas .  
  
Je dévisage mon grand frère , dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire de la rage et de l'inquiétude .  
  
De l'inquiétude pour l'ennemi ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?  
  
POV de Yaone  
  
Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe , dès que nous somme revenus l'atmosphère était très tendue , même Hakka-san qui d'habitude garde toujours le sourire avait l'air complètement abattu . J'aimerai tant pouvoir chassé ses mauvaises pensées , lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais je reste silencieuse .  
  
Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur lui pourtant je...je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras , qu'il repose sa tête sur mon épaule . Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce sentiment mais quand je suis prêt de lui je rougie comme une collégienne .Je sais c'est stupide mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher .  
  
Certains croit que mon coeur bat pour Kogaiji-sama mais en vérité je lui suis surtout reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée .  
  
Une voix : Yaone-san vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez l'air soucieuse ?  
  
C'était Hakkai .  
  
Yaone : Tout va bien Hakkai-san je réfléchissais c'est tout .  
  
Hakkai en souriant : Tant mieux alors si tout va bien .  
  
Mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire je le voyais bien , son regard était si triste. A ce moment là j'avais envie de lui dire que je serai toujours là pour lui ; oui si j'en avais eu le courage c'est ce que je lui aurais dit .  
  
POV de Kogaiji  
  
Doku semble au bord de la crise de nerf mais c'est normal , je réagirais de la même façon si cela avait été Ririn .  
  
Je sais que pour me servir il a cessé d'être Jien mais peut on oublier sa famille ? La réponse est non .  
  
Doku s'il te plaît cesse de t'en vouloir , je t'en pries ne te met pas dans cet état ! Je t'aimes et je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça .  
  
Voilà ce que je devrais lui dire mais je suis bien trop lâche pour ça . Nous sommes ensemble c'est vrai mais jamais je ne lui ai dit que je l'aimais , je ne vaux pas mieux que le bonze tient .  
  
Mais peut être que je peux lui montrer autrement , après tout "je t'aimes" ne sont que des mots , facile à dire et encore plus facile à tromper .  
  
Ko : Doku !  
  
Doku : Oui Ko ?  
  
Ko : Je serais toujours là pour toi , n'oublie jamais cela .  
  
Doku me regarda avec les yeux rond et me fit un petit sourire .  
  
Sanzô : Pressons le pas !  
  
Cela voulait être dit sur le ton d'un ordre , on ne pouvait y lire que de la frayeur .  
  
Cela me fit redescendre sur terre , cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'on cherchait , deux heurs que Gojô était entre leur mains .  
  
Fin POV  
  
Tous avaient l'impression de tourner en rond et ce brouillard qui persistait et qui les empêcher d'avancer . Ils étaient sur le point de perdre espoir lorsque Goku s'immobilisa et renifla l'air .  
  
Sanzô : Si tu me dit que tu as trouver à bouffer omae...  
  
Goku : Je sens l'odeur de Gojô .  
  
Sanzô : Où ?  
  
Goku pointa du doigt la direction de la grotte .  
  
Sanzô : Bien , J'y vais avec Doku les autres restaient ici !  
  
Goku : Mais Sanzô ...  
  
Sanzô : Restaient ici !  
  
Et sans plus attendre il coura vers la grotte son arme à la main avec Doku qui lui emboîtait le pas .  
  
Goku y comprenait de moins en moins .  
  
Goku : Hakkai , pourquoi il veut pas qu'on les suivent ?  
  
Hakkai : Si on est trop nombreux on risque de se faire repéré .  
  
Goku : Ah !  
  
Mais c'était un mensonge , l'ancien humain savait pourquoi le moine ne voulait pas que les autres viennent avec eux .  
  
Gojô n'aurait jamais supporter que tout le monde sache pour lui .  
  
Finalement il ne savait rien de l'enfance de son meilleur ami , et ne lui dira jamais que maintenant il connaissait son secret .  
  
Quand il reviendra il se contentera de veiller sur Gojô et d'être toujours là pour lui .  
  
De leur côté Sanzô et Doku étaient arriver à proximité de la grotte où ils pouvaient entendre les cris et les pleurs du demi Youkai mais aussi des hurlements de plaisir .  
  
Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour quand au bras droit de Kogaiji il avait dû mal à contenir sa rage .  
  
D'un signe de tête le blond lui fit signe d'avancer avec lui ce que fit Doku .  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur ils assistèrent à une véritable vision d'horreur , Gojô était enchaîner et nu . Et sur lui ...  
  
Sanzô : Ca suffit !  
  
Les deux monstres se tournèrent vers leur visiteurs , surpris .  
  
Tem Poo : Tu es vivant ?  
  
Sanzô : On ne me tues pas aussi facilement !  
  
Tem Poo : C'est ce qu'on va voir !  
  
Tem Poo se saisit alors de son arme , qui se trouvait être un fusil et commença à tirer sur le moine qui malgré sa blessure esquivait les balles . Quant à Shinigami il prit son arme blanche et attaqua Doku .  
  
Ils étaient de forces égales et personne n'aurait pu dire les noms des vainqueurs .  
  
Gojô lui assistait à la scène complètement amorphe , les yeux vide de toute émotion , de tout espoir .  
  
Ce combat ne le concernait pas , Sanzô était mort , le monde pouvait aller se faire voir .  
  
Mais alors pourquoi pouvait il entendre sa voix ? Est-ce qu'il était mort lui aussi ?  
  
Sanzô : Tem Poo tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui a fait !  
  
Il eut droit pour toute réponse à une autre rafale de balle dont l'une d'elle l'atteignit sur la main armée .  
  
De douleur le blond lâcha l'arme se trouvant désarmé et à la merci de Tem Poo .  
  
Le revolver anti- monstre atterrit sous les pieds de Gojô qui le regarda vaguement intéressé .Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits .  
  
Tem Poo : Tu vas mourir Sanzô tu salueras boudha pour moi !  
  
Sanzô : Boudha n'a rien à foutre de toi .  
  
Le moine attendit sans peur que l'autre ne l'abatte et ce fut avec surprise qu'il le vit s'évaporer .  
  
Doku voyant Shinigami quelque peu déstabilisé lui donna le coup de grâce puis se retourna en même temps que le blond vers Gojô qui avait toujours l'arme à la main .  
  
D'un signe le brun fit signe à Sanzô d'aller le voir ce qu'il fit aussitôt .  
  
Le blond s'agenouilla près du rouquin et commença à lui caresser les cheveux . Au début Gojô se tendit , puis doucement rassuré par la chaleur familière se laissa alle pour se réveiller définitivement .  
  
Gojô : San...Sanzô c'est toi ?  
  
Sanzô : Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre baka !  
  
Gojô : Mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort que ...que ...  
  
Sanzô : Je suis là maintenant et le serais toujours pour toi .  
  
Rassuré Gojô ferma les yeux et s'endormis .  
  
Après l'avoir vêtu Doku pris son frère dans ses bras , et tout trois rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient avec impatience .  
  
Ko : Bon et bien nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici , le sutra sera pour une autre fois mais je vous préviens ....  
  
Goku Hakkai et Sanzô : La prochaine fois on fera tout pour le récupéré .  
  
Sanzô : On jurait entendre un disque rayé .  
  
Hakkai avec embarras : Vous savez Kogaiji-san on commence à avoir l'habitude .  
  
Goku : Laisse tomber on prend plus tes remarques au sérieux .  
  
Kogaiji commença à grommeler comme quoi il était loin le temps où on le craignait .  
  
Yaone : Au revoir Hakkai-san , portez vous bien .  
  
Hakkai : Au revoir Yaone-san , prenez soin de vous .  
  
Ririn : Bye Sanzô le chauve , je te promets qu'on s'amusera plus la prochaine fois .  
  
Sanzô : Casse toi .  
  
Ko : Et le singe , ménage toi car dès qu'on se reverra ...  
  
Goku : C'est pas moi qui me fait toujours rétamé .  
  
Doku : Sanzô !  
  
Sanzô : Hn ?  
  
Doku : Prend soin de lui .  
  
Après s'être dit au revoir ils prirent chacun une direction opposé mais pas sans une certaine tristesse pour Hakkai et Yaone , tout deux espéraient qu'un jour ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Gojô en se réveillant eu une drôle d'impression , un sentiment de confort et de sécurité . Il leva les yeux et remarque que sa tête était posé sur les genoux de Sanzô.  
  
Sanzô : Tu te réveilles enfin ! Cela va faire plus de trois heures que nous roulons .  
  
Gojô se releva complètement surpris , ils étaient en voiture ? Mais alors pourquoi Sanzô était à la place du saru .  
  
Sanzô : On a échangé .  
  
Comment le moine a su ce qu'il pensait ? Depuis quand était il devenu télépathe ?  
  
Sanzô : Baka ! Tu penses à haute voix .  
  
Le blond fit mine de vouloir le toucher mais le demi youkai recula devant le regard surpris du moine .  
  
Sanzô : N'ai pas peur , je ne te ferais aucun mal .  
  
Gojô en secouant la tête : Je vais te salir .  
  
Sanzô : Nani !  
  
Gojô : Je suis sale , si tu me touche tu le sera aussi .  
  
Hakka avait dû mal à tenir le volant ses mains tremblaient , heureusement que Goku dormait .  
  
Sanzô d'une voix douce : Tu n'es pas sale Gojô.  
  
Gojô en hoquetant : Si je le suis et encore plus qu'avant , je ne mérite pas que tu me touches et ...  
  
Le moine le fit taire en l'embrassant .  
  
Sanzô : Tu crois que je pourrais embrasser quelqu'un de sale ?  
  
Le rouquin détourna les yeux , ne voulant pas croiser le regard violet .  
  
Sanzô : Je t'aimes Gojô et serais toujours là pour toi , toujours .  
  
Ca y est , il avait eu le courage de lui dire .  
  
Gojô : Ne me laisse pas seul .  
  
Sanzô : Jamais .  
  
L'ancien humain sourit franchement , ça ne sera pas facile et cela demandera beaucoup de temps mais un jour Gojô guérira de ses blessures secrètes grâce à l'amour du moine .  
  
Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi sentimental ? Mais pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient qu'aller vers l'ouest laissant derrière tout les mauvais souvenirs .  
  
Fin  
  
A tout ceux qui m'ont suivi un gros merci , j'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop déçu .  
  
Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir non je ne ferais pas de suite .  
  
Gojô : Enfin débarrasser .  
  
Sanzô : Baka tu oublies son cross over avec Yami no matsuei .  
  
Hakkai : S'il vous plaît , nous ne somme pas tout seul .Elle risque de vous entendre .  
  
Yaonne : Ah!Ah!Ah! Trop tard . Onegai dîtes moi si vous avez aimer , sayonara . 


End file.
